1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of evaluating epitaxial growth and methods of forming an epitaxial layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A selective epitaxial growing process is one process for manufacturing semiconductor devices having a high performance. In accordance with the selective epitaxial growing process, silicon sources may be supplied to an exposed region of silicon through an activation of a gas phase reaction to grow a single crystalline layer including silicon. Growing aspects of silicon may vary depending on a shape of the exposed region of silicon. Particularly, a global loading effect exhibiting different epitaxial growing aspects over an entire surface of a substrate may be generated, in accordance with an increase or a decrease of an area around a portion where the selective epitaxial growing proceeds. Accordingly, in order to form an epitaxial layer having a desired thickness and including components necessary for the manufacture of a semiconductor device, an accurate evaluation on the epitaxial growing aspects in accordance with the global loading effect may be necessary.